Emergency workers, first responders, police, and military personnel are increasingly trained using computer simulations of real world scenarios. In order to effectively expose workers to the kinds of complex situations encountered in emergency, disaster, or military scenarios, the simulations must be extremely rich in detail. A helicopter pilot, a person on foot, and a truck driver each experience a given scenario's objects from different perspectives and focus with different situational details being relevant. However, a given scenario object also needs to be consistent for each of the different actors in the scenario. Further, during the definition of a scenario, it would be error prone and labor intensive to require each object to be repeatedly specified in terms of relevant perspective/function/operation/level of detail information for each actor's simulation of the scenario. In addition, there may need to be variations to a given object—for example, a truck can be expressed as a cockpit for the truck driver's perspective in one simulation in the scenario, while a larger visual shape for the person-on-foot perspective in another simulation in the scenario, and as an icon or chit in the city manager's perspective in a third simulation in the scenario.